


Seen and Not Seen

by sorteparaplyer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Collars, Drugs, Forced Prostitution, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorteparaplyer/pseuds/sorteparaplyer
Summary: When Klaus is sold to an exploitative scumbag, he finds himself in a situation that he's powerless to escape. But then again, he's not sure there's anything to escape to.





	1. Chapter 1

_Fresh out of his latest stint in rehab, Klaus shacks up with some guy he’s known for a few months. It’s not really a relationship. More of a business partnership. The guy gives Klaus an endless supply of free drugs and in return Klaus is available to him in every sense of the word. Maybe it’s more like slavery. But Klaus is so fucking high all the time. High enough to endure whatever the guy does to him. Until he starts to get tired of Klaus, starts treating him like a ragdoll rather than a hot commodity. That’s when Klaus starts to feel trapped, starts to feel like he won’t be able to escape this man. But he stays with him, he takes the drugs, he takes the beatings._

_Eventually Klaus must become more expensive to keep than he’s worth._

_There’s a camera flashing in his face. A listing that goes up online. Klaus is only vaguely aware of what’s happening._

_He’s high as shit when the deal takes place. Doesn’t even notice that some man’s got his wrists in restraints._

_Barely registers the change of scenery._

_It slowly starts to sink in once life begins to change._

 

Sometimes Klaus feels a flicker of fear in his belly that somehow one of his siblings will see him like this. Not that any of them would be caught dead in such a place, but still. It’s a public establishment. Anyone could walk in and see him. If they looked closely enough at what was going on in the far corner of the room.

How did he end up here? Like this?

The man in front of him yanks on his leash, causes him to stumble forward into his lap. He opens his mouth and lets the man slip his fingers inside. They love when he sucks on their fingers. Something about his pretty lips. Klaus wills away a gag as the man’s fingers push deeper.

There’s a point he reaches, about the tenth customer in, where he stops worrying about what’s being done to him and begins to feel like he’s not really in his body. Not really doing this. That’s when his thoughts turn too easily to what his family would think of him now.

Someone behind him yanks him back by the hair and he falls onto his ass. They take hold of the leash, dragging him within reach. Another gruff order and Klaus is straddling the man’s lap. Bending down to kiss him with swollen lips.

Klaus the fuck-up. The addict. The burnout. He couldn’t live with himself if his family knew he was living as some man’s pet, being whored out to anyone who paid for the entertainment. Klaus the victim. The slave.

There’s hands on his waist now, someone is opening his fly and reaching inside. Klaus winces. The evening never really begins until they get his pants off.

 

Klaus follows behind as he’s led by the leash. He’s exhausted and he aches and his head hurts. His feet feel unsteady beneath him. 

The car door is opened for him and then shut after he climbs inside.

Grant slides into the driver’s seat. He leans over and pulls Klaus’ seatbelt on. “You did so good tonight,” he murmurs. “You’re the best one I’ve ever had, I hope you know that.”

“What happened to the others?”

Grant takes a pill bottle out of his breast pocket. “Open up.”

Klaus lets out a shaky exhale as the tablet begins to dissolve on his tongue.

“Good boy.” Grant is carding his fingers through Klaus’ hair. It feels so good. So gentle.

“Can I have waffles?” Klaus asks.

“I think that can be arranged.”

“Can I sleep in the bed?”

“No.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter*~

“Can I go home?” In his stupor Klaus hasn’t quite yet grasped that his asshole roommate sold him for drug money.

“This is your home now,” the man named Grant tells him. “I bought you.”

“Oh,” Klaus says. “That sounds familiar.”

“Tomorrow we’ll start on your training.”

“Now that’s way too familiar.”

The man is looking at him strangely. “Let’s hope you’re more coherent once some of those drugs are out of your system.”

“Don’t count on it.”

 

Turns out the training isn’t so bad. Better than the mausoleum as a kid. About as bad as it was with the guy he’d been living with before. There’s more men now, groups of them, passing him around and fucking him until he’s bleeding and senseless. But there’s also consistency in Grant’s methods and it’s just enough for Klaus to cling to. 

Maybe Klaus needs to raise his benchmark for training that’s “not so bad.”

He bites one of their dicks once. Grant beats him within an inch of his life and forces him through a couple days of withdrawal. Klaus never does it again. 

Then Grant decides Klaus is ready for the club.

Leather has never made him feel vulnerable before, not since the first few times he tried it as a young teenager. But the collar Grant buckles around his neck burns like shame on his skin and the pants seem too insubstantial. Not enough of a barrier between his body and the world. That’s the whole idea of it though, he knows.

The club is somehow worse than when he was just a victim trapped in someone’s house. There’s people here and none of them care what’s being done to him. There’s bartenders, servers. A steady stream of admittedly pretty seedy customers from off the street. No one cares that he’s being passed around, fucked. No one looks up when he cries out as he’s kicked to the floor. 

Grant gives him just enough drugs to keep him feeling normal. Just enough to maintain his habit without letting him feel too good. It shouldn’t be, but for Klaus it’s reason enough to do as he’s told.

He was never the strongest of his siblings, though he did have some fight in him. Now after nights in the club he just lets Grant scoop him off the floor and take him home.


	3. Chapter 3

Allison’s in the movie that’s playing on TV. Klaus suddenly realizes he hasn’t actually sat down and watched any of her films. He feels a little bad about that. Though he’s never really been in a position to keep up with her career.

She’s absolutely knockout gorgeous and Klaus finds himself smiling. He’s glad she did so well for herself. She deserves it. Even if rumors had a part to play in her success, which he doesn’t know if they did, at least it got her somewhere.

“Eat your breakfast, puppy.”

Klaus looks away from the TV and up at Grant. “Yes, sir.”

He eats and then he washes up. He suspects Grant purposely leaves the TV on when he goes upstairs to get dressed.

 

That night the TV is on behind the bar when Klaus gets to the club. He kneels down in his place in the alcove in the corner. Grant takes a barstool nearby, close enough to take the money of the men he lets into the alcove. Klaus hopes he can still hear the TV once the men begin to filter in. It would be nice to catch another of Allison’s movies, or maybe an interview about her next project.

He’s sucking for all he’s worth when he hears the announcement of breaking news coming on the TV. Apparently there’s been a death of an eccentric and reclusive billionaire. No wait. The _world’s most_ eccentric and reclusive billionaire. He knows who that is. He jerks up to look at the TV. _Sir Reginald Hargreeves is dead._

Then his jaw cracks and he goes sprawling onto the floor.

“Son of a bitch,” a man spits. “The fucker bit me.” He shoves himself back inside his pants and then wrenches Klaus up by his hair. “What kind of a fucking whore do you think you are?” 

Klaus opens his mouth and the man punches him again. Blood droplets spatter in one direction and then he’s suddenly being dragged in the other. Someone has his leash and is pulling him away, out of the alcove. With a flash of relief he realizes it’s Grant. He scrambles to his feet and follows after him, through the club’s back door and out to the parking lot behind the building.

The cool night air soothes his woozy head. He takes a deep breath in. And then Grant kicks his legs out from under him and he falls to the asphalt.

“What the fuck was that?” Grant spits. “Didn’t I train you better than that? You cost me a lot of fucking money tonight and half my reputation.”

“I’m sorry,” Klaus mumbles. Everything is spinning around him. “I’m sorry.”

“You better be sorry, you little piece of shit.” 

Klaus tries to raise himself onto his elbows, looking up at Grant pleadingly. He opens his mouth to beg but Grant just kicks him down again.

“Do you know what kind of hot water I’m gonna be in now?” Grant kicks him, again and again and again. A rib snaps, then another. “I fucking needed that money.”

Klaus doesn’t know anything about any hot water. All he knows is that his body is in agony.

He screams in pain when Grant picks him up off the ground and dumps him in the car to take him home.


	4. Chapter 4

So that miserable old man in that ugly giant house has finally kicked it, Klaus muses. He ended up outliving his father after all. 

Near thing though.

Everything hurts so badly. 

He takes a ragged, wheezing breath in. If only dear old Dad could see him now. See what he’d done with the great potential he’d always told him he had.

If Grant doesn’t give him some drugs soon that just might happen.

He wonders if Pogo and Mom are still in that house. If they’re planning a funeral. He hopes they can make it gaudy enough for the old bastard. Will they sell the house? Maybe Luther will be in charge of deciding what’s to be done with it. Doesn’t he live on the moon now though? Klaus can’t see any of his other siblings caring much that Dad is dead.

Klaus wonders if Reginald left them anything in his will. Or maybe Daddy allotted his fortune to some strange cause just as misguided as collecting children with superpowers. Anyways, they’d have no way of contacting Klaus even if he _did_ inherit anything.

Grant comes into the room with a first aid kit and half a sandwich. He kneels down on the floor at Klaus’ side. 

“This is for you,” he says, pushing the sandwich into Klaus’ hand.

“Thank you, sir,” Klaus whispers. He holds the sandwich at his side. He’s afraid it would hurt too much to bring it to his mouth.

Grant opens the first aid kit and begins to clean Klaus’ wounds. He ignores the weak hisses of pain as he washes away dried blood and applies antiseptic. “I should’ve done this last night when your cuts were fresh,” he explains. “But I was furious with you.”

“It was an accident. It won’t happen again.”

Grant nods. He knows Klaus has made it this far without fighting back against a customer. “I believe you, but you still cost me a lot of money.” 

The sound of medical tape being cut is loud in the quiet room. 

“We’ll call the broken ribs your punishment. But since I had to punish you you’re losing me even more money until you can work again. So once you’re fixed up here I’ll tell you how you’re gonna make it up to me.”

That can’t be good, Klaus knows. That actually sounds really really bad. “Can I have a pill, please?” he asks hoarsely.

Grant puts a pill in his mouth. Klaus nearly chokes trying to swallow it.

He coughs weakly, draws in a breath. “What if I could give you money?” 

Grant’s hands go still. “What?”

“My dad just died. The bastard was rich as hell. If I could get some of his money…”

“How do you know your… How would you do that?”

“I could call my mom. She’d give me anything.”

“No offense but you’re stupider than I thought if you think it’ll be that easy to get away from me.”

“What?”

“You’re telling me your whole fucking escape plan.”

“Oh. _Oh_.” Why hadn’t that occurred to Klaus? Pogo could help him get away from Grant, Mom could help him back onto his feet with money and a safe place to stay. Dad was gone, there was no longer any reason to regard home as the worst place he could be.

Grant is watching his face. “Jesus, you really didn’t put that together, did you?” His tone is almost gentle, now that he knows how abysmally stupid his plaything is. “Okay, if your family’s so loaded, maybe I find a way to organize a robbery.”

“Don’t hurt them.”

“I won’t need to. I only hurt people when I need to. You know that better than anyone, don’t you?”

Klaus nods. He’s not sure if this is a good idea or not. But he doesn’t think he could talk Grant out of it now if he tried. And anyways, isn’t he entitled to a piece of the family fortune? 

“All you have to do is tell me how to get past the security system and into the house.”

Klaus knows this is low, even for him. But he doesn’t want to know what Grant will do with him if he has to earn the money himself.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days after Dad’s death, Diego is back at the house. Vanya is there too, though she absolutely fucking should not be. Allison came; he doesn’t mind that so much. And Luther came. Diego thinks that bastard should’ve stayed on the moon.

It makes him kind of sad that Klaus doesn’t come. But then again he’s in charge of his own self. 

If Klaus were there he’d have something to say about Luther’s crazy theory that one of them killed Dad just because his monocle is missing. It’d be something equally crazy, obviously, but it would be silly and it would diffuse the tension in the room. 

Of _course_ Klaus didn’t come. He was always fucking useless.

Suddenly Five tumbles out of a big blue lightning storm in the sky and then Klaus is the only one missing their little family reunion. Other than Ben. Diego fleetingly wonders if Klaus is dead.

They have what Luther calls a memorial service, though it’s actually much more pathetic than that. They all stand in a little half circle staring at a lump of soggy ashes on the ground. 

Diego can’t help running off his mouth and the next thing he knows he and Luther are slugging it out.

Just like that, the tension is back. Too thick to be cut by even his knives.

He stalks back into the house.

There’s a hiss. It’s Allison, standing just inside the courtyard door. “Someone’s in the house,” she whispers.

“Stay back,” he says reflexively.

Allison rolls her eyes and shoves him in the shoulder. “Luther went to look upstairs,” she tells him. “Five went to the basement. Vanya and Mom are with Pogo. We can search the main floor. You go left and I’ll go right.”

“I’m the leader here,” he grouses, but she’s already taking off down the corridor. He pulls on his mask and heads in the opposite direction.

He creeps into the drawing room, looking for signs of an intruder. He can hear the sound of the wind and rain outside. Somewhere near the front of the house he’s guessing there’s a broken window.

Then there’s a scuffling sound behind the sofa. Diego throws a knife and instantly hears a voice cry out.

He jumps over the sofa and lands on the guy, punching him once to assure him he really means business. “Who are you?” he demands. “What are you doing here?”

“Who the fuck are you?” the guys spits.

“Asked you first, tough guy.”

A shot rings out upstairs and Diego’s head jerks up. He looks back down at the guy he’s got and knocks him out cold with a well-placed hit of the elbow. Then he takes off running for the stairs.

He meets Allison at the top of the staircase. He flags for her to go right and then he goes left.

She shoots him a look. “Luther already got the guy. Knocked him out cold.”

Diego huffs. “I got one downstairs. There could be more.”

“Let’s see how Five’s doing in the basement.”

They take off back down the stairs. Behind them, Luther is making a pile of the intruders.

In the kitchen they find Five making another sandwich.

“What the hell, Five?”

He takes a knife out of the peanut butter jar and points to the corner, where he’s got two unconscious men tied together.

“How did these guys get in here?” Allison asks.

“They must’ve dismantled the alarm.”

“And what do they want?” Diego wonders.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Fives shrugs. “There’s a lot of treasures in this house that aren’t being guarded very closely now that Sir Reginald is gone.”

“The house where a team of literal superheroes were trained to fight crime?”

“That was _years_ ago,” Allison says. “We haven’t been a team in a long time.”

Diego nods. “I’ll tell Luther there’s two more guys down here. You guys go check out the rest of the house. Make sure Mom and Pogo are safe.”

“And Vanya.”

“What are you gonna do?” Five asks.

“I’m gonna start asking these guys some questions.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Now I know since you’re all working together that you must be working _for_ someone,” Diego begins. “Anyone want to tell me who that might be?”

There’s silence.

Diego flicks a knife from between his fingers and it lodges in one of their arms. There’s a yowl.

“How ‘bout now?”

Nothing.

“Okay,” Luther says, stepping up. “Someone better start talking or I can knock all of you at once halfway across this room.”

From behind them comes a long-suffering sigh. “Oh for God’s sake.” Allison steps up to one of the guys, leans down into his face. “I heard a rumor that you told us everything you know.”

“We were hired by this guy in the city. He said he needed cash in a hurry. Said he knew how to get into the place, he just needed people to do the job. I wasn’t the one to make the deal. I don’t know any more about it than that.”

“What’s this guy’s name?”

“I never heard a name.”

“What were you supposed to do with the things you stole?”

“There was a drop-off spot. Back parking lot of some nasty club.”

“When?”

“Tomorrow night.”

“I need the name of the club.”


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus can hear Grant talking on the phone in the living room downstairs. He sounds nervous. He talks too fast, too shrilly. Pauses. Puts on his best placating tone and then talks until his words are all tumbling out again. Klaus can’t make out anything he’s saying. He has no idea who he’s talking to.

A couple days ago they met with the thug Grant hired to organize the robbery. His voice then had sounded completely different. Calm, unyielding. That was the scary Grant, the one who was in total control and wouldn’t let anyone fuck him over. 

It scares Klaus to think that there’s someone out there who can make Grant babble like he is.

Then the phone conversation ends and the next thing Klaus hears are Grant’s footsteps coming up the stairs. 

Grant radiates tension as he stalks into the bedroom. Klaus keeps a nervous eye on him, watches him rifle through some items on the dresser. It's a relief when Klaus sees him grab a pill bottle. Grant pops it open, crosses the room to where Klaus is sitting on the floor. 

Klaus opens his mouth and lets Grant put the tablet on his tongue.

Then Grant unlocks his collar from the chain that keeps him tethered to the radiator. “Get in the bed,” he says.

Klaus looks at him questioningly. 

“Now.”

Klaus scrambles up, whimpering at the onslaught of pain in his ribs. 

Grant is unbuckling his belt, taking off his pants. Somehow Klaus doesn’t think he’s getting ready to take a nap.

Klaus does his best to settle into a comfortable position on the mattress. He wills his body to relax, does a check from head to toe to make sure he’s not holding himself tense and rigid. 

Grant pulls Klaus’ underwear off and settles on top of him. He leans down to kiss his temple. Then he pushes inside of him.

Klaus screams.

 

His lips are bleeding where Grant bit his mouth. He knows he’s bleeding between his legs. His throat burns. His hair is wet from sweat and tears. He can’t move, not yet.

Grant is taking a shower. He’ll be leaving soon to collect on whatever those thugs managed to lift from his house. Klaus is so looking forward to getting a little undisturbed sleep.

The water turns off and Grant comes back into the bedroom.

“Get up,” he says. “You’re coming with me.”

“Sir?”

“You’re the most expensive thing in this house. If someone comes looking for money or valuables while I’m gone I don’t want you to be here.”

Oh. Klaus is actually grateful for that. If it’s anything to do with the man Grant was talking to on the phone then he doesn’t want to be in the house alone either.

“Can I shower?”

“I don’t have time to clean you up. Just... put your pants on. You’re gonna stay in the van the whole time anyway.”

Klaus nods. He drags himself out of bed while Grant gets dressed.

After a few minutes of struggling and whimpering, Grant helps him with his pants.


	8. Chapter 8

The club definitely gives Diego the creeps when they go to check it out. Luckily he doesn’t have to go inside. There’s an alley along the side of the building where he can watch the back parking lot without being seen. If need be, he’ll have no trouble sending a lethal knife whizzing around the corner. 

There’s a line of trees along the side of the parking lot that runs parallel to the back of the building. It’s a buffer that separates the lot from the residential area on the other side. Five is positioned there with a rifle, out of sight in the overgrown grass.

Allison’s behind him, watching to make sure no one comes down the alley from the street.

Luther drives Five’s van into the parking lot and parks directly beneath the lot’s singular lamp post. The idea is that he’ll stay in shadow in the van until the guy leaves his vehicle to meet him. Then he’ll knock him out quickly and they’ll deliver him real nicely-wrapped to the police. It’s Luther’s plan, so of course Luther gets the spotlight. 

They’re really out of practice at this whole teamwork thing.

A white van pulls into the parking lot right on time. It stops, but it takes a minute or so for the driver to kill the engine. Diego wonders if the guy is leery of Five’s van, if he already knows something is off. Then the door opens and the guy gets out of the van. 

Luther takes his cue and levers himself out of his own van. As he stands to his full height, Diego can see the guy’s eyes go wide. With sheer terror, rather than the awe Luther’s size usually inspires. Luther starts to stride towards him and the guy throws his hands up.

“Wait, wait,” he pleads. “Oh God. Please, the money was all going to go towards paying your people back, I swear. You have to believe me!”

Diego frowns. Not the cutthroat criminal he was expecting, at least not under duress.

“What happened to the other guys?” he’s still babbling. “They’ll tell you, I swear. It was all going to go towards my debt.”

“What?” Luther sounds terribly confused, the poor oaf. But he tries to catch up. “I, uh, need the money now or I’ll have to… kill you.”

“I don’t have anything right now!”

Luther takes a step forward and the guy flounders back.

“Okay, wait.” His voice is thick with panic. “Give me a second.” He stumbles backwards towards his van, avoiding turning his back on Luther. 

Diego holds a knife at the ready as he slides open the door, ready to kill this guy if he produces a weapon. Instead he drags out a person. A scrawny thing with a blindfold over his eyes and zip ties around his wrists. And a thick leather collar around his neck. When the guy throws him to the ground, the dirty light in the parking lot illuminates dark bruising all over his back.

“I tied him up so I wouldn’t have to worry about him while I was moving the goods. But he’s very obedient. He’ll do anything you say. He’s decently good-looking. Got plenty of useful talents.”

The figure doesn’t move from the heap he fell in, doesn’t lift his head or respond at all. But his body is shaking so hard that Diego can see it from his position in the alley.

“I don’t…” Luther is struggling now, caught totally off-guard. “I don’t want a person.”

The blindfolded head suddenly jerks up, craning in the direction of Luther’s voice. “Luther?” he asks hoarsely.

“…Klaus?”

_Klaus_?

Then a shot rings out and Diego startles, realizes the guy had tried to slink away but is now lying crumpled on the asphalt. Five darts out from the trees and goes to check him over, make sure he doesn’t have any weapons on him.

Klaus, _Klaus_ , is still huddled on the ground, shaking even harder now and scrabbling desperately at the blindfold with his bound hands. “Luther?” he cries, sounding hysterical. “Luther?”

Luther just stares at him, dumbfounded.

“Jesus Christ,” Diego grits. He dashes into the parking lot, shoving Luther aside and sinking to his knees in front of Klaus. “Hey,” he says. “Hey, it’s me.” Klaus jumps when Diego touches him. “It’s Diego, Klaus. I’m gonna take your blindfold off.” He reaches out and carefully pulls it away. 

Klaus’ eyes are wide and his face is battered but he looks decently alert. He holds his wrists out and Diego sniks through the zip ties with a knife.

“We need to leave.” That’s Allison, from over his shoulder. “The cops will be here soon.”

“He’s not dead,” Five says, pointing his rifle at the guy who had Klaus. “Should we take him with us or leave him here for the cops?”

“Leave him,” Diego says. “We gotta get Klaus home.”


	9. Chapter 9

It’s awkward in the van. Everyone’s looking at him nervously, except Luther who won’t take his eyes off the road. It’s not as bad as it would’ve been if they’d seen him in action in the club or something. But it’s still enough to sour his stomach and make his chest burn. And he’s still got the goddamn collar around his neck.

“I’m perfectly okay, guys!” he exclaims. 

“No, you’re obviously not okay. Look at you!”

“Who was that guy, Klaus?”

“Oh, that was Grant. He bought me so he could pimp me out at a club. We had some wild times.”

“Can you just be serious for a minute? He _bought_ you?”

“I didn’t know I was for sale at the time.” Klaus gives an airy shrug. “Well, what can you do!”

“Jesus, Klaus.”

Klaus’ cavalier smile fades. The adrenaline is beginning to subside and he can feel pain starting to thrum up in its place. Being jerked around like he was tonight hasn’t helped his ribs any. Or the ache in his ass for that matter. He wants a pill. If he were still with Grant he’d get a pill. Klaus suddenly feels exhausted. He must be swaying because Diego catches his shoulders and props him up against his side.

“Diego,” Klaus breathes, his head lolling onto Diego’s chest. His eyelids feel so heavy. “The bastard raped me, Diego. Can I just have some Tylenol or something?”

“He’s injured, you shouldn’t let him fall asleep,” Five warns. “Wake up, Klaus.”

“It’s nice to see you again, by the way,” Klaus tells him. “Though I’m sorry for, you know, whatever the circumstances were that have led to your apparition.”

“No, Klaus, Five is back,” Allison says.

“What? I’m so confused.”

“Hang in there, buddy.”

“We’re almost home,” Luther says.


	10. Chapter 10

Diego knocks on the bathroom door. It’s open, but still. He doesn’t want to pry.

“Come in.” Klaus is leaning back in the tub, playing with a mound of bubbles.

“Grant, he, uh, died at the hospital. I just got the call from Patch.”

“Oh. That’s good.”

“And you’re sure he wasn’t keeping anyone else? Not even at a secondary location?”

“Is it so hard to believe I was enough for him?”

“That’s not what—”

“Will you wash my hair?”

“Uh, sure. Your ribs hurting?”

“Yeah. And Grant used to wash my hair sometimes. I always liked it.”

Diego grimaces. Patch had warned him that Klaus might be like this. She said it was totally normal. But nothing about it seems normal to Diego. He stoops down and squirts shampoo into his hand, begins to work it through Klaus’ hair. At least Klaus doesn’t mind Diego touching him. Patch had warned him about that too. The thought had made Diego’s heart hurt.

“You know, we’re all gonna be going back to our own homes pretty soon,” Diego says. “I’d really like it if you moved in with me.”

“You would?”

“Yeah… It’s not the most fancy digs but I’d really like to have you there. And you shouldn’t be alone while you’re getting off those drugs he was giving you.”

“That would be nice, Diego, thank you.” Klaus is quiet while Diego pours water over his hair. “I got used to being taken care of. I’m not sure I know how to take care of myself anymore.”

“That’s a… generous way to describe what he was doing to you. I don’t think you ever knew how to take care of yourself though, not properly.”

“Guess you’re right.”

“We’ll start again,” Diego supplies.

Klaus just nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, commented, and kudos'd!!!


End file.
